wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Leiah Pyreanor
Physical Description Leiah Pyreanor is taller than the average Sin'dorei woman, standing instead at a height equal to the average Sin'dorei man. While not imposing, her shoulders are unusually broad for a lady and she seems to be rather muscular for her otherwise dainty body type. Her coppery red hair is trimmed to shoulder length and held in place by a thick red canvas headband. Her face is round, with a weak jawline, a nose tip that seems to turn slightly upward, and a frown upon her face. Her face has wrinkles, frown lines, worry lines, and crows feet. This is not an elf in her prime but instead something approaching an aging woman, one who seems to often wear a scowl on her face. She radiates a tough as nails, no-nonsense attitude, in fact sometimes she seems downright intimidating. She seems disinterested in interpersonal interactions, often found in her family's shop working the forge rather than having social time with strange elves. When seen about the city she seems to be moving purposefully in a direction rather than casual scrolling. She's often seen wearing gold, white, brown, and green armor similar to that which her brothers and cousin wear. She carries a large kite shield on her back along with at least one, and sometimes several, sharp metal blades or hammers, on her person. It seems she's a woman with a plan, she's got sharp metal objects and isn't afraid to use them. Personality Leiah Pyreanor is the no-nonsense eldest sister of the Pyreanor Household. She's strong, tough as nails, and doesn't tolerate people's crap. On the surface she's cold and emotionally unavailable, beneath it, she's got a tough but tender side, but she's still emotionally unavailable. Her one and only true love is smithing. History Miss Leiah Pyreanor, second born, and first born daughter of High Priest Landom Pyreanor and Ranger Captain Alexandra Pyreanor, was named for a virtuous priestess of the Light her father met in human territories, Leiah has dealt with funny looks her entire life for having a human name. Leiah had a growth spurt early and quickly found that, as the bigger elf she easily put other young elves hassling her about her name, or her lower linage, in their place. The Pyreanor household, while noble in the sense of land ownership, typically makes no claims to titles, instead existing in the merchant class. It was her parents' intention that she become a dainty priestly lady and enter into an arranged marriage to the son of a colleague in the priesthood whom she never met, but was also from a land-owning minor family. A marriage of financial and political goals. Leiah was unenthused with this fate and on the eve of her wedding, where she would meet the mystery man for the first time, she fled from home and enlisted in the Thalassian military. She abandoned seminary and joined the Farstriders not as a ranger but as a guardian, a potential spellbreaker candidate. Her parents were infuriated when their runaway bride daughter returned home stronger than before and armored. Leiah spoke with a strong conviction in the face of her parents disappointment--she was a firebrand not intent on settling down and making a family at a young age, she was a warrior of Quel'thalas and that was where her heart was. Since the family of the suitor and Landon were friends, they agreed the children were too young and to dissolve the arranged marriages between the families, to instead remain fast friends and allies and perhaps introduce the offspring later and try to get some organic bonding between them when ready. Leiah was relieved. When the Scourge came, she and her younger sister Youls were part of the front guard defending Silvermoon City. When Leiah's sister took a terrible injury to the face and things looked hopeless, Leiah grabbed her sister and fled the battle back into the city. The sisters came across a priest who tripped over his robes and fell to the ground beside their momentary hiding place. The priest, pursued by a pack of undead, was going to die right beside them and the undead would probably discover them, so they saved the priest and got up on the roof of a building. Eventually they made their way home where they discovered their middle brother hiding in a storage closet, and they, along with another survivor, made a flight from Quel'thalas, picking up yet another survivor on the way. When the dust settled, Leiah and most of the rest of her household and their survivor allies traveled with the force of Sin'dorei Kael'thals took to help at Dalaran only to be imprisoned by Garithos. They wound up in outland and those of the Pyreanor family and allies were part of the force that captured M'uru and returned with the Naaru to Silvermoon. Her middle brother, now the oldest living man in the family, became the head of household, and the priest she rescued her brother's partner. She assists running the household and blacksmithing, occasionally deploying to assist with large, world threatening, conflicts as needed. Even in her much older age she has no interest in suitors or settling down. It seems her one love is the blade and she has eyes for nothing else. Quotes "Just shut up, stand back, and let me deal with this." Category:Characters Category:House Pyreanor Category:Blood Elf Category:WIP Category:Horde